Portable computer docking units have been marketed as devices that allow the user to have the advantages of a portable computer without any of the portable computer""s limitations, at least when operating at the user""s desk or other primary work location.
In the typical implementation, the docking unit is located at the user""s office. The docking unit has a docking bay for receiving and providing electrical connections to the portable computer. The docking unit may also have a bus extension that electrically mates with the portable computer""s bus when it is in the docking bay and a number of expansion slots to hold hard drives, CD-ROMs, modems etc., which are not found in the portable computer. As a result, when the portable computer is installed in the docking unit, its minimalist portable computer capabilities are augmented and extended to those that are typically found in most desktop or non-portable computer systems. In this way, the user has the advantages associated with the portable computer while not losing the functionality that would otherwise be available from a desktop computer system.
Most docking units also have port replication functionality. Many times the portable computer will be outfitted with a variety of communication ports, including serial ports, parallel ports, universal serial bus ports (USB), video ports, RJ45 network ports, etc. These ports are accessed through port connectors, usually on the back of the computer. It is typical for the docking unit to have a similar array of port connectors so that when the portable computer is connected to the docking unit, the portable computer""s communication ports are tied to the analogous port connectors in the docking unit. In the parlance of the industry, the portable computer""s communication ports are replicated in the docking unit. The advantage of this system is that the user can connect such components as a network interface, full size keyboard, mouse, and full size monitor to the port connectors of the docking unit. The docked portable computer thus connects to these various devices, but the mere act of undocking the portable computer serves to disconnect the computer from these various devices, in one step.
Some docking units are intended primarily as port replicators. These devices will not have the bus extensions, and consequently, the expansion slots, to support additional active bus devices for the portable computer. Instead, they are primarily intended to perform the port replication function. While obviously not having all of the advantages associated with the more elaborate docking units, port replicators provide the user with many of the core advantages of a desktop docking unit, such as the possibility of using a full size keyboard and desktop monitor and offering these features at a reasonable price point in a system with a small footprint.
One of the main disadvantages associated with docking units is that they effectively require the user to connect a full size keyboard to the docking unit. Some docking units prevent access to the portable computer""s keyboard, when installed on the dock, and among the class of units that do allow access the portable""s keyboard, the docking unit will have some thickness such that when the portable computer is connected onto it, the portable computer""s keyboard is raised to the height at which it is uncomfortable for typing, when many desktops are already uncomfortably high for proper typing posture. In many ways, however, this is unfortunate because the newer keyboards offered by portable computers are otherwise very useful such that full size separate keyboards offer few incremental advantages. Moreover, even if the docking unit is relatively thin, it will not be at the proper typing angle. Many portable computers have folding legs under the rear portion of the portable computer""s base. This allows the user to incline the keyboard for a more comfortable typing angle. Typically, however, installation of the portable computer in the docking bay of the docking unit necessitates the folding of these legs. Thus, even if the keyboard of the portable computer, when installed on the docking unit, can be located at the proper height, its angle will be uncomfortable for the user.
The present invention is directed to a docking unit for a portable computer. According to the invention, it is wedge-shaped. As a result, a portable computer, which has been installed on the docking unit, is inclined toward the user. This places the keyboard of the portable computer at a more comfortable angle for typing. Thus, the portable computer""s keyboard remains usable even when it is installed on the docking unit. Moreover, the wedge-shape need not substantially raise the height of the keyboard since the leading edge is relatively thin.
In the preferred embodiment, the docking unit is a port replicator. As such, it replicates communication ports of the portable computer, enabling the portable computer to be disconnected from peripheral devices on the replicator""s ports by disconnecting the portable computer from the docking unit. Specifically, the docking unit replicates parallel ports, serial ports, USB ports, keyboard ports, network ports, and video ports of the portable computer as corresponding replicated ports on the docking unit. The communication ports of the portable computer are connected to the replicated port connectors of the docking unit via a combination connector. Preferably, the combination connector of the docking unit mates with a compatible connector on the portable computer as the portable computer is installed in the docking bay of the docking unit.
In the preferred implementation, the docking unit comprises a wall that projects in front of the communication port connectors of the portable computer when the computer is installed on the docking unit. This prevents access to the portable computer""s port connectors by the user, thereby requiring the user to use the replicated port connectors of the docking unit and preventing incompatible electrical connections to both port connectors simultaneously.
In general, according to another aspect, the invention also features a method for docking a portable computer. This method comprises providing a docking unit with a wedge cross-section. Consequently, installation of the portable computer on the docking unit""s docking bay inclines a keyboard of the portable computer towards the user to thereby provide a more comfortable angle for typing.
The above and other features of the invention including various novel details of construction and combinations of parts, and other advantages, will now be more particularly described with reference to the accompanying drawings and pointed out in the claims. It will be understood that the particular method and device embodying the invention are shown by way of illustration and not as a limitation of the invention. The principles and features of this invention may be employed in various and numerous embodiments without departing from the scope of the invention.